Legendary Catastros/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force. song story starts at the training room Sci-Ryan: Hmm. I wonder those Lolirock girls have magic. Do you think of something, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. They are magical girls from thier world. Crash Bandicoot: At least they are not from Cybertron, mate. Connor Lacey: You know that, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder if I can gain thier trust. Connor Lacey: Maybe you could help them on a mission. Evil Ryan: You think it would work. This Lolirock trio reminds me of the Dazzlings. Only more cooler. Matau T. Monkey: Let's go chat to the girls, Master Ryan. Maybe your girlfriend Meg could do some magic too. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Matau. walks up to Iris and her friends Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, girls. Iris (Lolirock): Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know we met. But, I was wondering if I gain this Lolirock power? Connor Lacey: I would help Ryan gain your trust and maybe, I can gain my Lolirock power. Sci-Ryan: I could try this Lolirock power training. If that's a case, then count me in. Talia: Good idea, Shadowbolt. arrives Emmet: I wonder if Ryan is a prince of when he gain his Lolirock powers? Iris (Lolirock): Of course. Ryan is a prince of Amethyst, a world just like your world. Sci-Ryan: Awesome. Ryan F-Freeman: So. I guess I am born on Earth, Amethyst and Cybertron. I heard the name Amethyst. But, I can't remember what is Amethyst is. Sci-Ryan: Talia, can you do a vision spell to help Ryan jog his memory? Tailia: Sure thing, Sci-Ryan. a spell to make a vision appear around the training room Ryan F-Freema: Whoa. Where are we? Sci-Ryan: I think that is a vision of events that happend already. Ryan F-Freeman: It's amazing. Talia: This is where you were born in our Lolirock homeworld. Ryan F-Freeman: Is this a joke? You're joking me, right? Auriana: Oh, she's not. For one, she never jokes. Plus, you were born in one of those worlds along with Cybertron and Earth. This is the magical land called Amethyst! Sci-Ryan: Wow. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Wow. Pikachu: a vision of the throne room Pika. Pikachu. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are these two? Auriana: That is where the King and Queen of Amethyst sat. The one with the king is Queen Ryanara. Sci-Ryan: She's amazing. Iris (Lolirock): Yeah. That is before Gramorr show up. Ryan F-Freeman: a vision of Gramorr So, this masked boy is Gramorr. Matau T. Monkey: He is a meanie. Evil Ryan: No one knows what happend to this King, but I think Gramorr betrayed the rulers and try to take that crown of hers. Talia: You're not mistaking on that, Evil Ryan. When Gramorr tried to take it, he realised that Queen Ryanara's crown is magical. Like Iris' mom's crown, Ryanara's crown was possessed by the magic stored in these amber gems. Sci-Ryan: Wow. I do suppose these gems got scattered and sent to Earth to be safe with these oracle gems. But, they are not the only ones. Queen Ryanara: baby Ryan in her arms Ryan... My adorable baby. Ryan F-Freeman: a vision of himself and Queen Ryanara Is that me? Or is this me? Talia: Yes, Ryan. It is you. Auriana: Matau tightly Your master was so cute! Matau T. Monkey: Easy, kid. Not too tight. Queen Ryanara: It breaks my heart that you'll grow up and I won't see it, but it must be done, for your safety. vision spell fades and Ryan and friends are back in the training room Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I guess I am a Prime and a prince. Sci-Ryan: If Ryan is the Prince of Amethyst, who am I the prince of? Talia: You're the prince of Goldtopia, Sci-Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: And may I add, Connor's the Prince of Amber? Connor Lacey: Wow! Meg Griffin: And you girls did come to train us. Auriana: I think so. Your boyfriend will trust us. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right, Meg. You and I can do it together. Sci-Ryan: Ok. What mission would we do, Talia? Talia: We could help Evil Ryan: If that would help Ryan gain his Lolirock powers, Sure. Rainbow Dash: I hope Connor gain his Lolirock power cause it's gonna be awesome! Crash Bandicoot: So I think helping the Rangers and help Ryan find Queen Ryanara will be a new mission. Meg Griffin: If I gain my Lolirock power, who am I the princess of? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you're the princess of Diamondia, Meg. Sci-Ryan: And Auriana, I am Sci-Ryan. That is my name. Auriana: Nice to meet you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: The honor is mine. Connor Lacey: Wait. What would we need to change into our Lolirock forms? Iris (Lolirock): I got just the things for you, Connor. gets some magical jewels with amber gems in and gives some to Ryan and a few friends; Ryan gets a bracelet with a gem from Amethyst, Connor’s a bracelet from a realm called Amber, Meg gets a necklace from a world called Daimondia and Sci-Ryan gets a necklace that looks a bit like Iris' with a gold gem from a realm called Goldtopia Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey